Kitty and The Warblers
by ZoeyGleek
Summary: Ryder transfered to Dalton, Kitty goes for him and something peculiar happen...
1. I: For The First Time

New year in High School, Ryder transfered to Dalton caused he couldn't stand being with Unique around. Kitty felt that she was missing him, so she when to visit them.

Hunter: She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart  
While i'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar  
And we don't know how we got into this mad situation  
Only doing things out of frustration  
Trying to make it work but man these times are hard  
Ryder: She needs me now but I can't seem to find a time  
I've got a new job now in the umemploymentline  
Hunter Ryder: And we don't know we got into this mess it's a gods test  
Someone hulp us cause we're doing our best  
Trying to make it work but man these times are hard  
Sebastian: But we're gunna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine  
Sit talking up all night  
Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah  
We're smiling but we're close to tears  
Even after all these years  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting  
The warblers: For the first time  
Ryder: She's in line at the door with her head held high  
While I just lost my job but didn't lose my flight  
Hunter and Ryder: But we both know how we're gonna make it work when it hurts  
When you pick yourself up you get kicked in the dirt  
Sebastian: Trying to make it work but man these times are hard  
Sebastin and Hunter: But we're gunna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine  
Ryder: Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah  
The warblers: We're smiling but we're close to tears  
Even after all these years  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting  
For the first time  
Sebastian: Drinking old cheap bottles of wine  
Hunter: Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah  
Ryder: We're smiling but we're close to tears  
Even after all these years  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting  
For the first time  
Sebastian: Yeah, For the first time  
Hunter: Oh, for the first time  
Ryder: Yeah, for the first time  
Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby  
Hunter, Sebastian and Ryder: Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby  
Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby  
Ryder: Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby

"Bravo!" Kitty clapped.

"Kitty..." Ryder said.

"This is a private rehearsal..." Sebastian began to say.

" Wait, Sebastian. Ryder, is she a friend of yours?"

"Yes, from Glee club..."

"I knew I've seen her before, have you being in a relationship?"

"We never became more than friends is that is what you mean." Ryder said.

"Oh, what a lovely friend then." Hunter said.

"Well, I'm sorry but Ryder, you need to come back, everyone misses you..." Kitty said.

"I'm sorry, well I'm not, I'm happy here, I don't want to return."

"Well, then I'm leaving Glee club, I don't want to be against you."

"You can join us." Hunter interfered.

"A girl in the warblers?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, there is no rule that she should study here." Hunter added.

"I'm in, I won't be Marley's and Jake's backup for the rest of high school." Kitty said.

"But first, you got to audition for us." Hunter interrumped.

"I didn't prepare anything..." she thought.

"Well, which was the last musical you have seen?" Sebastian asked.

"Yesterday I watched Spectacular..."

"Well then you'll sing a song from there." Hunter said grabbing his cat.

" I know For The First Time, but it is a duet..." she said staring at Ryder.

"I'll help you out." Hunter replied before Ryder.

Kitty: Sometimes, It's hard to see what's been there all along  
Hunter: Sometimes we're sure of everything, until we find out that we're all wrong  
Both: Now we're standing here,face to face,  
Kitty: Nothing feels the same  
Both: For the first time, I realize something i didn't see before. For the first time, looking in your eyes, suddenly there's so  
much more, something we both feel inside for the first time.  
Kitty: How did we ever end up here? i dont know, but it feels so right.  
Hunter: The last thing, I ever expected, is happening it's you and I.  
Both: There's something real,  
Hunter: I can't explain(Kitty: Oh...), and nothing feels the same.  
Both: For the first time, I realize, something I didn't see before.  
For the first time, looking in your eyes, suddenly there's so much more.  
Something we both feel inside for the first time.  
Hunter: I can't find the words,  
Both: For how I feel about you, just want to be around you now,  
Kitty: I never imagined,  
Both: That someone could make me feel the way you do. For the first time, I realize, something i didn't see before, For the first  
time, looking in your eyes, suddenly there's so much more. Something we both feel inside, for the first time.  
Kitty: Oohhh  
Both:For the first time.

"Okay, Kitty, you are in..." the Warblers agreed.

Ryder followed Kitty at her way home.

"What was that for?"

"I just want to be on the winning team."

"Kitty..."

"Fine, I miss you, and I'm here to check up on you."

"I've got a lot to tell you..."

"That's what I was waiting to hear, but now Hunter will drive me home."

"oh... I think he..."

" I know, he is trouble, a troublemaker, but upto now he doesn't, maybe he changed."


	2. II: I Knew You Were Trouble

It was dark and silent that night, Hunter was driving through the souless street.

"Do you live over here?" he asked once more.

"No, but now I'm hungry."

"Let me invite you dinner."

"It's okay, I know how to walk from here."

"I won't let you walk alone on this streets at night. Let me invite you dinner."

"Well, fine." she sighed.

At Breadsticks he asked.

"What is it about Ryder and you? Do you have a crush on him?"

"That really doesn't concern you."

"I'm sorry, but I found hard to understand that such pretty girl is actually single."

"I'm a bitch."

"Oh, really..."

"Yeah, it wasn't hard to leave my school's glee club."

"And you did that because..."

"I love him."

"Whoa, I thought you were here friend."

"We are friends, but you were right, I've got a crush on him." she admited.

"For being a bitch you seem really delicate." he laughed.

Kitty: I can be tough  
I can be strong  
But with you, it's not like that at all  
There's a girl  
That gives it  
Behind this wall  
You just walk through it  
And I remember all those crazy things ya said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there  
You're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here  
All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there  
You're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here  
Damn  
Damn  
Damn  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here.  
I wish you were here  
Damn  
Damn  
Damn  
What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
I wish you were here  
Hunter: I love the way you are  
It's who I am  
Don't have to try hard  
We always say  
Say it like it is  
Kitty: And the truth  
Is that I really miss  
All those crazy things ya said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there  
You're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here  
All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there  
You're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here  
Both: Damn  
Damn  
Damn  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here.  
Hunter: I wish you were here  
Kitty: Damn  
Damn  
Damn  
Hunter: What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
(Kitty: I wish you were here)  
Kitty: No, I don't want to let go  
I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go  
Let go  
Hunter: Damn  
Damn  
Damn  
Kitty: What I'd do to have you here, here, here.  
Hunter: I wish you were here  
Damn  
Damn  
Damn  
What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
Kitty: I wish you were here  
Damn  
Damn  
Damn  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here.  
Hunter: I wish you were here  
Both: Damn  
Damn  
Damn  
Hunter:What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
Both: I wish you were here.

"Who is her?"

"Sorry?" Hunter asked confused.

"The girl you miss."

"Mm, I never fall in love."

"Don't quote a Demi Lovato's song! Who is she?"

"She is Victoria Perez, we met an year ago, but I've never found her again cause she moved to Chile."

"Oh... How was she?"

"Perfect."

They drived to Kitty's house, her parents were gone.

"Where are your parents?"

"They were invited to watch Funny Girl at Broadway, and as they know I'm a responsable girl, they left me for the weekend."

"Oh..."

"Maybe you should leave."

"Why? Did I do anything bad?"

"No."

"Anything awkard?"

"No."

"So?"

"Before it becomes too late."

"But I don't wanna leave you here alone."

"I'll be fine."

"Okay, if you need something, you can call me." he said walking through the door.

"Wait, thanks for the night, and for caring..."

"Your welcome Kitty." he said turning back to her. Suddendly, she realized he softly pushed her inside kissing her neck. On the next second, they were laying on the couch. And when she woke up, they were naked sleeping really close to each other. She conviced herself of being dreaming and sleep again. Then, when she recovers conciousness, he was gone, and she realized she has been molested again or sort of, she kind of wanted that to happen but not with Hunter!

"I knew what he was capable of, but I never thought I would like that..." she told Ryder by the phone.

"I told you he..."

"I knew it too, but somehow, I didn't care. He told me he was in love with someone else..."

"Believed me, this guy, has never been in love. While everyone was feeling romantic for Saint Valentine's Day, he just said we were all being hooeys."

Kitty: Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me  
And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me  
'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning  
Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, hey!  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

"I thought you didn't like Taylor's Swift songs..." Marley said after Kitty perfomed for New Directions.

"But I understand this one." she said crying.


	3. III: Give Your Heart a Break

Since Sunday, Hunter has been calling Kitty, but she never replied.

"She'll arrive in any second, I know her..." Ryder said.

"I doubt so..." Hunter said.

"Look at who says that!" Ryder exclaimed.

"Calm down guys... she is just a girl." Sebastian said.

"And that is the reason why never let girls here before." Trent said.

"Wait, did you sleep with her?" Sebastian asked shocked.

"We had a great night, she never replied to my calls so I think..."

"She is afraid of you!" Ryder interrupted.

"Of me?"

"Yeah, you hurt her, she..."

"Wait, how do you even know that?"

"she told me..."

"Did she tell you that she has a huge crush on you?"

"What?"

"Even I noticed that..." Sebastian murmured. "Well, let's start, if Kitty decides to appear, we'll teach her the song."

Hunter: Here's the thing  
We started out friends  
It was cool, but it was all pretend  
Yeah, yeah, since you been gone  
Sebastian: You dedicated, you took the time  
Wasn't long 'til I called you mine  
Yeah, yeah, since you been gone  
Ryder: And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I picture me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say  
The Warblers: But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Hunter: Thanks to you, now I get what I want  
Since you been gone  
How can I put it, you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah, since you been gone  
Sebastian: How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
Guess you never felt that way  
The Warblers: But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want  
Since you been gone  
Hunter: You had your chance, you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth, I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again  
Since you been gone (the warblers: since you been gone)  
I can breathe for the first time  
Sebastian: I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (the warblers: thanks to you)  
Now I get, I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Hunter: Thanks to you (The warblers: thanks to you)  
Now I get (The Warblers: I get)  
You should know (Ryder: you should know) that I get  
I get what I want  
Since you been gone  
Sebastian: Since you been gone  
Ryder: Since you been gone

The cheerleader was out of breath when she arrived to Dalton, she ran all her way from Mckeingley to Dalton.

"Kitty... I..."

"Just hug me Ryder." she said while she felt scared of being at the same room as Hunter. "I'm sorry for being late, I've cherrios practice and then..."

"It's okay Kitty." he said hugging her.

"Are you okay?"

"Why don't we stop the lies?" Hunter asked.

"Lies?" Ryder asked.

"You mean, when you told me you love a girl and you slept with me?"

" I think you know what I'm talking about" did he find out that she didn't leave the New Directions yet?

"Say it Mr. Know it All..."

"You have a crush on Ryder, you know it, I know it, he knows it, everyone does..."

"Hunter!" Sebastian interrupted.

"So? At least I've a heart, while you don't" she said keeping her head up.

"You can solve your problems singing..." Sebastian said.

" Fine! Hit it" they answered.

Kitty: The day I first met you

You told me you never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was  
Now here we are, so close  
Yet so far, haven't I passed the test?  
When will you realize  
Baby, I'm not like the rest?  
Kitty and Hunter: Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared, it's wrong  
Kitty: Like you might make a mistake  
Hunter and Kitty: There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to waste  
Kitty: To waste  
Kitty and Hunter: So let me give your heart a break  
Hunter: Give your heart a break  
Kitty: Let me give your heart a break  
Hunter: Your heart a break  
Kitty: Oh yeah, yeah  
Hunter: On Sunday, you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply  
Kitty and Hunter: The world is ours if we want it  
We can take it  
Kitty: If you just take my hand  
There's no turning back now (Hunter: There's no turning back now)  
Both: Baby, try to understand  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared, it's wrong  
Kitty: Like you might make a mistake  
Both: There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait  
Kitty:To waste  
Both: So let me give your heart a break  
Hunter: Give your heart a break  
Kitty: Let me give your heart a break  
Hunter: Your heart a break  
Kitty: There's just so much you can take  
Hunter: Give your heart a break  
Kitty: Let me give your heart a break  
Hunter:Your heart a break  
Kitty:Oh yeah, yeah  
When your lips are on my lips

Both: And our hearts beat as one  
Kitty: But you slip out of my finger tips  
Both:Everytime you run  
Hunter: Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
Kitty: I know you're scared, it's wrong  
Both: Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait  
Hunter: To waste  
Both: So let me give your heart a break  
Kitty (Hunter): 'Cause you've been hurt before (Give your heart a break)  
I can see it in your eyes (Give your heart a break)  
You try to smile away (Give your heart a break)  
Some things you can't disguise  
Both: Don't wanna break your heart  
Maybe I can ease the ache, the ache  
So let me give your heart a break  
Hunter (with Kitty harmonizing): Give your heart a break  
Your heart a break  
Both: Your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take,  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah


	4. IV: Just Give Me A Reason

"We need to talk." Kitty said, walking away with Hunter.

"Yes..."

"Okay, what was that for?"

"you didn't answer my calls."

"So what? You molested me!"

"No, you didn't ask me to stop."

"But... you knew I love Ryder."

"And now everyone does, exept you, cause you cheated your feelings for him by no rejecting me."

Kitty: Right from the start  
You were a thief, you stole my heart,  
And I your willing victim.  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch  
You fixed them  
Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh  
Things you never say to me oh oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love  
Our love  
Hunter and Kitty: Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
Hunter: I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine (Kitty:oh we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And It's all in your mind (Kitty: Yeah, but this is happenin')  
You've been havin real bad dreams oh oh  
You used to lie so close to me oh oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Both: Oh, our love, our love...  
Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
Kitty: Oh tear ducts and rust  
Hunter: I'll fix it for us  
Kitty: We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
Hunter: You're holding it in  
Kitty: You're pouring a drink  
Both: No nothing is as bad as it seems  
Kitty: We'll come clean  
Hunter: Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
Kitty: It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
Both: Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
Kitty: Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

They were kissing, she was laying against the wall while he grabs her and kissed her until they both needed to breath again. Suddenly, Sebastian breaks in.

"What is wrong with you two? Inside you were hating each other and now you are...!"

"I-I can explain..." Kitty said.

"Do you?" Hunter asked laughing.

"You Kitty should clarify what you feel about Ryder, while Hunter, you will have a conversation with me."

"o-okay..." she said walking away.

"I know you, you are not like this, you have always been a liar, a cheater, but not a heartbreaker... what is wrong with you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because we are Warblers, we are family..."

"Well this family sucks..."

"Why are you confusing Kitty?"

"I don't, she confuses me!" he admited. "I really like her..."

"Well, don't be selfish, let her be happy with Ryder, it is the best for everyone..."

"That fool does not know how to spell his own name..."

"He is dyslexic, and? Kitty loves him anyway..."

"But what do I win if I let her go with Ryder?"

"Her happiness."

"I hate when you are right."

"Thanks, I guess..." Hunter sat by the piano and Sebastian thought.

Sebastian: It's the boy you never told I like you,  
it's the girl you let get away.  
It's the one you saw that day on the train  
but you freaked out and walked away.  
It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas,  
Things you swear you'll do before you die,  
It's the city of love that waits for you  
But you're too damn scared to fly.  
Hit the lights,  
let the music move you!  
Lose yourself tonight,  
come alive!  
Let the moment take you,  
lose control tonight!  
Hit the lights,  
let the music move you!  
Lose yourself tonight,  
come alive!  
Let the moment take you,  
lose control tonight!  
Hunter: It's the time that you totally screwed up  
Still you're tryin' get it out your brain.  
It's the fight you had when you didn't make up,  
it's the past that you're dyin' to change.  
It's all the money that you're saving  
While the good life passes by.  
It's all the dreams that never came true,  
'Cause you're too damn scared to try.  
Hit the lights,  
let the music move you!  
Lose yourself tonight,  
come alive!  
Let the moment take you,  
lose control tonight!  
Hit the lights,  
let the music move you!  
Lose yourself tonight,  
come alive!  
Let the moment take you,  
lose control tonight!  
Both: It's a mad, mad world,  
gotta make an escape!  
It's a perfect world,  
when you go all the way!  
Hit the lights,  
Hunter: let the music move you!  
Lose yourself tonight!

He pictured himself kissing Hunter, though it was never going to happen.

"Ryder, I've kissed Hunter..." Kitty cried.

"Why do you cry?"

"Cause I'm confused, you know I like you, so it is weird that I talk this with you..."

"I don't know what to do! What do you really want? Tell me! If you want Hunter tell me right now, I don't want to get hurt, I don't want to keep you away from what you want..."

"Ryder...I- I came here for you, because I love you, I want to..." she cried._  
_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you..."

Ryder: I was dreaming of the past  
And my heart was beating fast  
I began to lose control  
I began to lose control  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
I'm sorry that I made you cry  
Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you  
I'm just a jealous guy  
I was feeling insecure  
You might not love me anymore  
I was shivering inside  
I was shivering inside  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
I'm sorry that I made you cry  
Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you  
I'm just a jealous guy  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
I'm sorry that I made you cry  
Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you  
I'm just a jealous guy  
I was trying to catch your eyes  
Thought that you was trying to hide  
I was swallowing my pain  
I was swallowing my pain  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
I'm sorry that I made you cry  
Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you  
I'm just a jealous guy, watch out  
I'm just a jealous guy, look out babe  
I'm just a jealous guy

"Oh Ryder..." she grinned hugging him.


	5. V: Bye Bye

Sebastian: When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold  
When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale  
Hunter and Ryder: I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide  
The Warblers:No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come  
When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Sebastian: When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl  
So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made  
Ryder and Kitty: Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth  
The Warblers: No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come  
When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Hunter: They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go  
Ryder: Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how  
The Warblers: When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

"Kitty, are you free tonight?" Ryder asked.

"No, I've a date."

"With who?"

"With you!" she smiled, kissing him.

"So you two are a couple now..." Sebastian said.

"Yes." Ryder nodded grabing her hand.

Hunter walked away, for the first time he felt what it was to be heart broken.

Hunter: I'm broken, do you hear me  
Im blinded, cause you are everything I see  
I'm dancing, alone  
I'm praying, that your heart will just turn around  
And as I walk up to your door  
My head turns to face the floor  
Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say  
When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight  
It just won't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this  
Yeah  
When he lays you down, I might just die inside  
It just don't feel right  
Cause I could love you more than this  
Can love you more than this  
Sebastian: If I'm louder, would you see me  
Would you lay down in my arms and rescue me  
Cause we are the same  
You save me  
But when you leave it's gone again  
Hunter: Then I see you on the street  
In his arms, I get weak  
My body fails, I'm on my knees  
Prayin'  
When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight  
It just won't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this  
Yeah  
When he lays you down, I might just die inside  
It just don't feel right  
Cause I could love you more than this  
Yeah  
I never had the words to say  
But now I'm asking you to stay  
For a little while inside my arms  
Sebastian: And as you close your eyes tonight  
I pray that you will see the light  
That's shining from the stars above  
Hunter: When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight  
It just won't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this  
Sebastian: Cause I can love you more than this  
Hunter: When he lays you down, I might just die inside  
It just don't feel right  
Cause I could love you more than this  
Yeah  
When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight  
It just won't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this  
Yeah  
When he lays you down, I might just die inside  
It just don't feel right  
Cause I could love you more than this  
Sebastian: Could love you more than this

"Sebastian, I feel my chest, it hurts, am I sick?"

"No, you are broken hearted."

"That sucks..."

"It also sucks watch you suffer for a girl that doesn't deserve you."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what else to do to make you understand..."

"Understand what?"

"That you should fine another way to be happy."

"How?"

"There so many ways, maybe you have the answer right in front of you."

"You mean...?"

"I don't care if you are selfish, mean, a liar, a cheater, I love you."

"As a friend?"

"No... gosh!" he sighed kissing him.

"I knew it, I knew you had a reason to be talking to me about leaving Kitty, you are as selfish as me, or may I say, even more..." he said kissing Sebastian back._  
_

"Weren't you straight?"

"I'm bisexual."

"Oh..."

The next week, Blaine convinced Kitty and Ryder to return to New Directions. Hunter felt something new, he felt broken-hearted, but Sebastian, was there to cheer him up.

"We wanted to say bye, before you two leave us." Trent said.

The Warblers: This is for my peoples  
Who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby  
Your man or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye  
No, no, no  
Mamas, daddys, sisters, brothers  
Friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples  
Who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky  
Cause we will never say bye  
As a child there were them times  
I didn't get it  
But you kept me in line  
I didn't know why  
You didn't show up sometimes  
On Sunday mornings and I missed you  
But I'm glad we talked through  
All them grown folk things  
Separation brings  
You never let me know it  
You never let it show  
Because you loved me and obviously  
There's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today  
Face to face

I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life rolls on I wish  
I could talk to you for a while  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by

And it's true that you've  
Reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And be right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye

Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye

You never got a chance to see  
How good I've done  
And you never got to  
See me back at number one  
I wish that you were here  
To celebrate together  
I wish that we could  
Spend the holidays together

I remember when you used to  
Tuck me in at night  
With the teddy bear you gave me  
That I held so tight  
I thought you were so strong  
You'd make it through whatever  
It's so hard to accept the fact  
You're gone forever

I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life rolls on I wish  
I could talk to you for a while  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by  
And it's true that you've  
Reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And be right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye  
This is for my peoples  
Who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby  
Your man or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye  
Mamas, daddys, sisters, brothers  
Friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples  
Who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky  
Cause we will never say bye, bye.  
I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on I wish  
I could talk to you for a while  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by  
And it's true that you've  
Reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And be right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye


End file.
